


Bleed

by Faith_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Felix feeling feelings, Gen, Sort Of, i wrote this in 15 minutes bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: As his friend stares up at him with a single, clouded eye. His hatred is gone. He will remember nothing of him. Nothing of what he wished his friend could’ve become
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi have a little short thing I wrote because I enjoy making my favs suffer.

”A fitting end. For a monster like me.”

Those were the words he had said to him, bleary eyed and bleeding, an outstretched arm hanging weakly, just above the ground. 

He had looked at him. Soiled with blood and the lives of those lost, he had looked at him. Accepting, and yet pleading to remain. 

He had hated him, for years, he had hated him. A beast who relished in spilling blood, a monster, hidden beneath bloodstained layers of sacrifice. 

For years, he hated the monster his old friend had become. For years… he‘d known nothing but tales of a wandering beast, known nothing but evidence to fuel that hatred. 

… but now. As his friend stares up at him with a single, clouded eye. His hatred is gone. He will remember nothing of him. Nothing of what he wished his friend could’ve become once more. 

Another friend, lost to the whims of a war.


End file.
